Different Path
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Always wondered what the HTTYD crew's reaction would be if they found out that in a different universe Astrid's the 'Hiccup' and Hiccup's the 'Astrid? Will now we get to know! Because i transported them to my room to read them a book about a different path in a different universe that happens 3 months ago w/the Red Death, Come and read w/us. Story in BOLD belongs to: CessieRose25


"Hehe... Shall we begin?" Asked a girl with brown hair and red tips. She snaps her fingers together and transported Stoick, Gobber, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Toothless and of course the two most important characters Astrid and Hiccup.

"Woah.. Where are we?" Tuff says blinking, "I feel like this is Deva ju?"

Snotlout hits Tuffs head, "Man your annoying, but right." Hiccup sighs and looks around until his eyes landed upon a girl. Staring at her for a while he opens his mouth

"Why do i feel like ive seen you somewhere?" he asked.

The girl smiles and jumped down towards Hiccup, "Thats because you have. Just not uhm... In this universe. But we have." she stated.

"Ok, girl.. What do you want with us?" Astrid said getting in between her and Hiccup. The teen girl looks at Astrid and giggles, "Jealous?" she asked pointing at her. Astrid glares at her and leans forward "Me? Jealous of Hiccup? As if... I just... Answer my question." Astrid stuttered a bit.

This causes the girl to giggles again, "Ok ok... Gosh. First let me say my name. Names Ally." she bowed.

Snotlout then pushes Hiccup out of the way, "Wow.. Your very beautiful." he says dreamy. Ally gags at Snotlouts comment.

"Please.. Your still annoying yourself, Snot boy." she smirks and walks pass him. "But, back to what i was going to say is that... Im here to read you guys a story about a different universe, a different path of what happened, three month ago with the Red Death."

Everyone stares at her as if she was crazy, this made everyone laughing at her. She glares at them and mutters something under her breath. "Still the same as you are in my other story..." "Its true, in a different universe your guys life is different of how it is now." she stated now getting everyones attention.

"Well... Kinda different." she added

"But how? What could it be so different now?" Ruff asked, "Yea.. If im not mistaken, the only thing thats different in our life now. Is the dragons right?" Fishlegs tells Ally. Ally sighs at this and facepalms.

"Your not getting it. This is a different path! A different story, in a different universe. Where two certain someones... both swapped roles." Ally explained smiling, and lifting her hands into the air. "A story where you guys will hear from me. And react to it." she added.

Snotlout then speaks up, "So your saying im the hero in this story? Ohh you shouldnt have!" Ally looks over to him and laughs. "Ahahaha! You have... Have got to be kidding me... Y-you? The hero. Funny!" She wipes her tears away and saw Snotlout glaring but she didnt care.

"Nope your not the hero in this universe. Not much people changed in here... But the two people that did was none other than" Points to Astrid and Hiccup. "you two." she smiles at them.

"Us?" Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean... Us?" Hiccup asked looking at Ally. Ally could hear the nerviness from Hiccup but just smiled anyways.

"Yup! You two are the ones, with different paths." Ally told. Hiccup and Astrid gave each other glances. "So what... You saying im the 'Hiccup' in this unverse, while Hiccups the 'Astrid'?" Astrid asked, getting a nod.

Astrid eyes widen, "What?" she asked. All Ally did was just smile and held up a book, "Well lets hear it. Now SIT!" she yells getting 'ughs' and 'what?!' and 'Fines' she smiles and starts to read the book. "This is going to be fun!" She told herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word - sturdy. It's been here for seven generations yet every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.<strong>_

"Which are the Dragons!" Snotlout says loudly to Ally. She looks up to the book and glares at him, "Can you not? I only said 8 lines into the story." she scolds him. He leans way back into his chair and nods, "Sorry."

**A nearby sheep bleated as something snatched it out of nowhere. The other sheep continued grazing.**

**You see most places have mice or mosquitoes; we have...**

**A blonde girl opened the door of her house but slammed it shut almost immediately as a river of flame was sent in her direction.**

**"Dragons!" she breathed. Outside the villagers were battling with the almost nightly raid of dragons that Berk had experienced for Thor-knows-how-long.**

_**Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**_

**The girl ran outside, ducking and dodging as the chaos raged around her.**

_**My name's Astrid. Great name, I know, but it's better than most. Parents believe that a unique name will scare off gnomes and goblins. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_

"So... You werent kidding? Me and Hiccup changed roles in this... uh universe?" Astrid asked, Ally nods and smiles. "Its a little different of what happens with Hiccup but yea. In this world Astrid was the 'Hiccup' and Hiccup was the 'Astrid'." Then Ally contiuned on.

**Astrid was, by this point, flat on her back and had a Viking screaming in her face. When he realized that she wasn't a dragon, he gave a cheery "Morning!" and ran off. Astrid continued to run through the village, despite the constant warnings for her to get back inside, in order to get to the one place where she felt needed. On the way, she nearly ran into a stream of fire when she was scooped out of the way (more like, grabbed by the scruff of the neck) at the last second by the one person no one wanted to anger.**

**"Astrid!" the man shouted. "What is she doing out again...what are you doing out?" he snapped. "Get inside!"**

_**That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he knocked a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**_

**"What have we got?" Stoick asked a nearby Viking.**

**"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks...oh, and Horak saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" the Viking replied, ducking as a shower of sparks hit the house behind them.**

**"Any Night Furies?"**

**"None so far."**

**"Good."**

"Wait... If Hiccup isnt the main character in this universe does that mean Astrid gets Toothless?" Fishlegs asked looking at Toothless who was to busy eating fish. "I dont know just gotta listen to the story. Now let me continue!" She said in a harsh tone.

"WAIT!" Snotlout yells, "If... If Hiccup is the 'Astrid' in this story... Is Stoick like i dont know Astrid dad now?" He asked. Getting all eyes on him. Stoick then looks over to Ally, "Yea is he right?" Ally sighs and puts the book down.

"For the love of Thor! I cant answer these questions, thats spoilers right there." she told them "All im going to say is Stoick may or may not be her father. Now... Can i continue on?" she said glaring at everyone and with a very hash tone. They nodded, while she smiled.

**Meanwhile, Astrid had made it to the forge where a large man with a hammer as a hand was waiting.**

**"Oh, nice of you to join the party," he greeted. "I thought you'd been carried off."**

**"Who, me?" Astrid smirked, throwing her work apron over her blue top and spiked skirt. "Nah, come on. I'm way too muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all this," she added, lifting a heavy hammer onto its stand and then gesturing at herself before striking a muscle-pose. Not that it had any effect – Astrid was one of the skinniest teens on Berk and she knew it.**

**"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the guy asked in equal cynicism as Astrid ran over to the window to grab some weapons that had been dropped off.**

_**The meat-head with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler.**_

"Ok... First Hiccup calls me a Meat-head and now you?" Gobber says looking down at the blonde girl who was giggling. "Not my fault Gobber. You are quite a... Meat-head." she smiled at him. He huff and turns his head.

**Another house outside was hit by a fireball.**

_**See? Old village; lots and lots of new houses.**_

**Outside, the raid continued. Stoick gave orders to move to the lower defences and to set up the catapults. Astrid had handed over some arrows to a Viking when a shout of "Come on!" caught her attention. Shifting her gaze to the nearby water pump, she recognised her peers.**

_**Oh, that's Fishlegs; Snotlout; the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...**_

**The last boy threw his bucket of water over a nearby fire just as another fireball exploded behind him.**

_**...Hiccup.**_

**Astrid could only stare as the cutest boy in the village and the others just strode calmly through the inferno. She'd had a crush on Hiccup ever since she was a baby – heck, she'd grown up with him after her parents were killed – but he had never returned her feelings. Okay, so 'Hiccup' was a pretty weird name but it made people think twice about making fun of him when he kicked their butt (trust me, he was good at it).**

Hiccup blushes at that, this Astrid had a crush on him. _"Well it makes sense" _He told himself, _"Astrid like me in this story... and im like-"_ Before he could finish what he was saying to himself he looked over to Astrid "That means im mean to her.." he whispers to himself.

For some reason Hiccup felt upset and mad at himself in another universe. Even though thats not him, he felt the pain. He grabs Astrids hands and she turns her head to see Hiccup. She didnt know what he was doing but she liked it. Little did she know it was what she thought he was doing it for.

_**Oh, their job is so much cooler.**_

**Astrid watched as the teens ran past the forge. Checking no one was looking, she began to clamber over the windowsill when Gobber yanked her back.**

**"Aww, come on. Let me out, please!" she moaned. "I need to make my mark!"**

**"Oh, you've made plenty of marks," Gobber replied, putting her down. "All in the wrong places!"**

**"Please, two minutes," Astrid pleaded. "I'll kill a dragon; my life will get infinitely better...I might even get a date! Heck, Hiccup might not even be embarrassed that I live under the same roof as him." That last one was something Astrid wanted more than anything else and killing a dragon would definitely earn her the respect from Hiccup she so desperately wanted - she was sick of him just plain ignoring her all the time at home.**

"Wait... What does she mean, live under the same roof as Hiccup?" Ruff smirks towards Astrid and Hiccup. "Ohhhh~~ Love on the battlefield." she added.

Astrid eyes widen, why was she living with Hiccup? doesnt she have a family? Whyd they let her living with Hiccup? But then she blushed, Did she just said that she was desperately wanting Hiccup to respect her?

Hiccup on the other end was blushing in a very deep red, who would have thought that this universe Astrid could make him blushes that much? Ally sees this and smirks, " Having fun you two?" Ally asked.

They blushed even more, Stoick laughed at the two teens, deep down he was so happy that his son finally got someone to like him... And he approved Astrid right there and then when she kissed him in front of the whole village. "I cant believe this..." Astrid whispered to Hiccup "This is embarrassing"

**"You can't lift a hammer..." Gobber pointed out. Astrid thought otherwise – anyone could lift a hammer. "You can't swing an axe..." Okay, he had a point there. "You can't even throw one of these!" he finished, holding up a bola cannon when a Viking conveniently came along and stole it, using it to knock a nearby Gronkle out of the sky. Astrid huffed.**

**"Okay, fine," she admitted. "But this..." she explained, indicating her latest invention – the Mangler. "...will throw it for me." She patted it fondly when it spontaneously went off, the resulting bola cannon hitting a Viking on the head.**

**"Now this here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber groaned.**

**"Mild calibration issues..." Astrid stuttered.**

**"Don't you... Astrid, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons," Gobber sighed. "You need to stop all...this," he finished, gesturing at the girl.**

**"But you just pointed to all of me!" Astrid spat.**

**"That's it. Stop being all of you," Gobber summed up. Astrid glared at him.**

Astrid down leaning down in her set feeling sad, why was she feeling sad? is it because she now knows how Hiccup felt? or is it because she was embarrassed? Hiccup saw this and looked over to her. "Hiccup im sorry.." she told him in a whisper.

"For what?" he whispered back. Astrid looked up into his eyes, "I...I now know how you must have felt." she said sadly. Hiccup eyes sadden he hated to see Astrid like this, who knew she would react to this?

**"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game," she growled, without much effect due to her small size. "Keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained... THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"**

**"I'll take my chances," Gobber replied in a deadpan voice. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." Astrid found herself with a heavy sword in her arms and on the way to the grinding wheel. There were times when she really hated her life.**

_**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough. Bringing down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend. The Hideous Zippleback – exotic. Two heads – twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those – they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

**On cue, a flaming Monstrous Nightmare attacked a catapult tower. Stoick ordered the others to reload whilst he took care of the dragon. A ballistic noise scared the thing away and caught everyone's attention. Not good.**

**But the ultimate prize is a dragon that no one has ever seen. We call it the...**

**"NIGHT FURY!"**

**"GET DOWN!"**

**A blast of ****blue flame hit a catapult tower and for a fleeting moment, a black shape flashed past before disappearing into the night. Astrid walked over to check the commotion. She could never be sure that a Night Fury was really out in the thick of the battle until it had struck again - if it did, it would be the chance she had been waiting for.**

_**This thing never steals food, never shows itself and... another blast... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, which is why I'm going to be the first.**_

"And we no why it didnt!" Snotlout said, "We did?" Tuff answered back.

"Yup!" Snotlout answer back

Ruff then butts in, "Then why didnt he?" Snotlout turns around facing Ruff,

"Glad you asked Ruff. It is because he was protecting his friends the dragons." Snotlout says proudly.

Stoick rolled his eyes, Even when he hate to admit but Snotlout is annoying as ever. "Son... Listen it was kinda... obvious" Stoick told the three teens.

"Nope i didnt see it." Snotlout said, getting facepalms as a response.

"Idiot still.." Ally said under her breath.

**"Man the forge, Astrid. They need me out there," Gobber instructed, fitting an axe onto his arm. "Stay. Put. There." Astrid stared at him blankly. "You know what I mean." With that, he vanished into the chaos with a loud battle cry. As soon as he was out of sight, Astrid whipped off her apron and dashed outside with her Mangler. Finding a quiet spot outside the village, she set it up and waited.**

**"Come on," she whispered. "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Right now, anything would be welcome but a Night Fury would be perfect. As if the gods were answering her prayers, a screeching sound fill the area and another tower was blasted. As soon as she saw a flash of black in the flame, Astrid fired. The force knocked her back but a roar was all she needed to know.**

**"Whoa, I hit it?" she breathed. "YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?" she grinned, turning back to the village. No one had but a crunch behind her told her she was no longer alone. "Except for you," she moaned, looking at the Monstrous Nightmare that had just crushed her machine.**

Hiccu smiled, "Memories... When i almost got killed... Glad to see it also happened to you Astrid." Hiccup says. Getting a punch from Astrid.

**Meanwhile, Stoick and his companions had caught a couple of Deadly Nadders but a high-pitched scream caught the chief's attention and he spotted the all too familiar silhouette of his foster daughter being chased by another dragon. Close by, Hiccup facepalmed.**

"Woah Woah Woah Woah! Did you just said Foster daughter?" Fishlegs and Snotlout said at the same time. Ally nods slowly, "If your going to ask me a stupid question... Please do follow along guys."

Astrid and Hiccup leans foward, "What do you mean foster daughter?" Hiccup asked.

"Did something happen to my family?" Astrid asked sounding a little upset.

Stoick looks down and sees the worried and sadness in her eyes, In this universe Astrid might have lost her family.

**"Do not let them escape!" Stoick ordered, running after the girl. Astrid dodged the sticky flames and eventually hid behind a watch tower as it caught alight. Peeking round, she didn't notice the dragon's head coming up behind her when Stoick bashed it out of the way. It tried to frazzle the chief but all that came out of the dragon's mouth was a pitiful flame. It had surpassed its shot limit.**

**"You're all out," Stoick sneered and, after a few knocks to the head, the Monstrous Nightmare flew off, along with the other dragons and their kill. The tower Astrid had hidden behind burnt through and fell through the village, causing the Nadders from earlier to be set free.**

**"Sorry, Stoick," she moaned.**

_**Oh and there're two more things you need to know...**_

**"Dad, remind me why I'm engaged to her again," Hiccup grumbled.**

**Hiccup was Stoick's son and was betrothed to Astrid.**

Ally stopped with that chapter and looks up towards the HTTYD crew. Some mouths were open from shock, some was upset/mad, some where uh... not understanding what just happened. Ally laughed at the crews faces.

"Oh my... Goodness... This is... This is priceless!" Ally says between breaths.

"Astrids engaged to Hiccup in this universe!" Snotlout screams out loud in shock. "But how?! No way! Shes... Shes suppose to be... be... with me!" he stutters and screams.

Ally continues to laugh, "Wow thats a shocker... Who know Hiccup had in him." Ruff said, "But that quote that Hiccup said, seems like hes not very happy of being with Astrid though." Tuff said to RUff.

"Of course Hiccup is! Why wouldnt he be?" Ruff looked at her brother.

"Because the fact that hes not him in this universe duh!" Tuff answered back to his sister, and turns to face her.

Fishlegs looks over to Astrid and Hiccup who was blushing like crazy. "Uh... Astrid your blushing." Fishlegs tells Astrid, only to get hit in the stomach,

"Ow... Violence with you again." Fishlegs holds onto his stomach.

Ally then finally stops after a good whole 5 mins, she looks at everyone. Snotlout and the twins were fighting on what Astrid and Hiccup is doing in the story. While Stoick and Gobber was doing there own thing of talking. Astrid and Hiccup was talking about what is going on in the story to. Ally looks down to the side to see Toothless, "Toothless how do you feel about being Astrids dragon in another universe?" Ally asked.

Toothless looks up at Ally and purrs like a cat, Ally smiles at Toothless answer and looks up. _"Toothless... You amaze me a lot."_ Ally said, before getting everyones attention.

"So how you thi-" Ally was cut off.

"ASTRID IS ENGAGED TO HICCUP?!" Snotlout screams at Ally, Ally's eye twitches and she hits his head. "Shut up! You already said that." she scolds Snotlout.

"Im engaged to Astrid/Hiccup" both teens said/asked Ally. Who nodded, "Yup.. You both are. Which i so SHIP!" She smiles and hugs both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: So this is one of the few stories im going to be writing! Im trying out a new writing style as you can tell. Oh also this the Astrid and Hiccup swap role part of the story(so all the bold part) arent mine! It belongs to <strong>**CessieRose25 Which of course, i asked for permission to use her story in my story! You should give her stories a try to? There very good. Oh and I wanna say once again, Thank you so much! This is going to be a fun project for me to do. And sorry if they are a bit OCC, i uh... I wanted there reaction be a bit different from there character but ill try to keep them in character! Also I hope you enjoyed there reaction and all. DONT OWN HTTYD CHARACTER OR THE BOLD STORY PART, BUT I DO OWN THE REREACTON!**


End file.
